Eben Ledejo
Eben Ledejo (December 25th, 1970 - June 28th, 1998) was born in Salem Massachussetts. His father was a Witch Hunter, and got him into the Witch Hunting business as well. By the time he was 16 years old he killed his first Witch. She was a girl in one of his classes, and was also 16 years old at the time. Her name was Britney Masters. She was ruled a missing persons, and was never found by her parents. He continued hunting Witches, killing anyone who practiced the craft believing that he was doign God's work. Eventually he wound up in Indigo Bay where he tracked Ethan Blackwell. He got another Witch to betray his group and turn Blackwell in. But Eben planned on killing all of the Witche's. Not just Blackwell. Blackwell however managed to escape and trap him on the boat with the other witches. When the boat burned down, Eben died. =Childhood= Eben was raised by his father. His mother had died during childbirth. His father was a Witch Hunter, and he was raised to be one as well. He was taught that WItches were heathens and possessed by Demons. It was a belieft that he held on tight to. But it wasn't until he was sixteen years old that he'd be allowed to kill his first Witch. =Witch Hunting= Eben's first kill was a Witch named Britney Masters. Britney was in his class, and lived with both of her parents. She was a cheerleader who got Straight A's. Eben discovered that she was studying witchcraft after seeing her in the library with a book on Witchcraft. It was then that he decided she would be his first kill. He cornered her, and took her back to the cabin where he and his father lived. It was there that he slit her throat and killed her. She was unable to resist. Eben would continue hunting Witches for a long time. He made quite the name for himself killing at least 50 young girls between the ages of 16 and 25. All studying witchcraft. =Catching Blackwell= In 1998, he was given the opportunity to kill Ethan Blackwell, one of the most wanted Witches by the Witch Hunters Council. He knew that if he could kill Blackwell he'd be well rewarded. When of of Ethan's own kind was willing to betray him, he jumped at the chance. He set a trap for all the Witches on a boat in Chance Harbor. He lured Elizabeth Henning, Melissa Mays, Gale Henning and several others to the boat using the guise of a truce. He had already killed a number of Witches in town. But several of his hunters had died as well. He captured Blackwell and tied him up to a pole. He started performing the ritual, and lit the boat afire. =Death= However, Blackwell managed to escape his binds. He then broke Eben's legs so that he couldn't move. Eben watched as Ethan walked out allowing people to think that he too had died in the fire. Eben died in the fire along with eight others. It's unknown how Ethan escaped. Category:Characters Category:Witch Hunters Category:Deceased Characters Category:MISTX0